


One Town Can Change Everything

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Claudia Stilinski Feels, M/M, Multi, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hales are Alive, again it's very likely so there's no point in hiding it, for now..., it's most likely gonna happen there's no point in hiding it, maybe not soon tthough, probably gonna end up being more than friends, scott/stiles is very likely to happen in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: The Stilinski's entire lives change with just one bit of news; that Claudia has frontotemporal dementia and not long left to live. She asks Noah to take her back to Beacon Hills, the town they grew up in. And Noah says yes. Not long after Noah, Claudia, and Stiles move into the little town, things start to change. Not just for them. But for everyone. And the Hales, the protectors of Beacon Hills, want to know why.





	One Town Can Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



Beacon Hills. That's where Noah Stilinski was being transferred to. It's a small town in California, roughly a seven-hour drive from where he used to live in L.A, with his wife and son. That is, he lived there up until Claudia, his wife, got sick. The doctors told them it was Frontotemporal Dementia, a type of Dementia that's incurable. They said she would still have a few years left but there was nothing else they could do about it. It was heartbreaking to hear, to know that he was going to lose his wife, and his son would lose his mother. But he didn't give up hope.

A few years passed and Claudia told Noah that she wanted to go back to their hometown, wanting to spend her last few months or weeks, however long she has left, in the place they grew up together and fell in love. Noah barely even tries to convince her not to. He was willing to do anything for her, despite the doctor's warnings that it wasn't a good idea to leave, not with them still trying to keep an eye on her. But Noah didn't listen. 

He put in for a transfer to Beacon Hills and then they left. His son, Stiles, didn't put up much of a fuss about leaving his friends back in L.A or having to start a new life in Beacon Hills. He was too busy constantly worrying about his mom and helping his dad look after her that he just didn't care. 

They were only in Beacon Hills for a day or two before everything started to go wrong. The doctors had told them they shouldn't go, that Claudia barely had a few weeks left and that she would end up spending them in a hospital. They were right. Claudia's health got worse, mentally and physically. She had already started forgetting things before they even came back to Beacon Hills, but it only seemed to get worse to the point where she thought Stiles was trying to kill her. 

She did end up having to go to the hospital and the doctors decided it would be best to have her stay just in case things got worse. And they did. It just kept getting worse. 

It's a few weeks later when Noah's transfer is official and by the time he's supposed to be starting his job, he's worried about leaving Claudia. And not just her, but Stiles as well. Since they moved during the summer holidays, Stiles didn't have to start at a new school straight away and so he's been spending every hour of every day in the hospital, just sitting with his mom.

The look on Stiles' face every time he sees his dad breaks his heart, and when he walks into Claudia's room to find Stiles curled up in the chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand and fast asleep. It's all too painful. 

But Stiles is the one who tells him that he needs to go back to work, tries to convince him that everything will be fine. And Noah actually lets himself believe it - even if it's just for a second. So he sits in Claudia's hospital room for a few hours, spending more time with Stiles than he actually does with Claudia, the medication the doctors have her on making her sleep for hours.

Then he tells Stiles he needs to go, kisses his forehead and takes one last look at Claudia before leaving the hospital room. He bumps into Claudia's usual nurse on the way out and he can't help but stop for just a few seconds to ask her about Claudia's condition.

Melissa smiles but it's one of those ones where it doesn't reach her eyes and it's more sympathetic than it is reassuring. He doesn't need her to say anything to know how Claudia's doing. He thanks her anyway and leaves the hospital. 

He arrives at Beacon County Sheriff's Station not long later but once he's inside the building his stomach twists and he begins to regret leaving Claudia and Stiles at the hospital. He already didn't want to leave in the first place, but now he feels even worse about it. He shouldn't have left. He should go back, be with his family, even if it means he'll lose his transfer. 

But as soon as he turns around and takes two steps in the direction of the door, there's a firm hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a somewhat gruff but also amused voice. "Noah Stilinski. Correct?" 

Noah turns to face the man, nudging his hand off his shoulder in the process, and raises a questioning eyebrow. 

The man simply shrugs, flashing Noah a grin and says, "It's my business to know things around here. After all, my family and I work very hard to protect this town. I like to make sure we know what kind of people are going to be sticking around." 

"Right." Noah can't help but feel that there's something off about this guy but he can't quite put his finger on what it is and so he drops it for now. "You said you and your family...?" 

"Ah, yes," the man flashes him another grin, this one more secretive and only adding to Noah's confusion. "I'm guessing you haven't heard of us then. Surprising considering pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills knows our names. Admittedly, a lot of them fear us." Noah's eyebrows go up and the man quickly assures him, "We're not bad guys. I guess humans just have a tendency to fear those who aren't quite like them." 

Noah isn't sure his eyebrows can go up any further, but if they could, they definitely would. "And what exactly does that mean?" 

"Nothing that you need to worry about," the man answers with a glint in his eyes. There's a small pause and then he claps Noah's shoulder and begins leading him further into the station, his grin returning and spreading across his face and Noah can't help but think it looks slightly wolfish.

"Anyway, since you're going to be the new sheriff of Beacon Hills, I should probably give you a tour, fill you in on a few things. Oh and, my name's Peter. Just in case you were wondering. Peter Hale." He pushes open the door of what Noah can only assume was the previous sheriff's office. "You'll meet the rest of my family soon; of course, they're not as charming as I am." 

Noah has to refrain from making any sort of comment about Peter Hale's lack of charm and instead focuses on looking around the office and trying to take his mind away from his worries about Claudia and Stiles.

"My nieces and nephews aren't all that bad; in fact, they're quite like their mother," Peter continues, seemingly not bothered by Noah's mind clearly being elsewhere as he wanders around the small office. "Now she's the one you need to watch out for. Ah, my dear sister. Talia. She can be quite lovely when she wants to be, but you do not want to get on her bad side, especially..." he trails off as if realising that he's said too much. 

Noah glances at him, pausing as he wonders what kind of secrets Peter Hale and his family are keeping. Deciding it's probably not a big deal, he once again drops it. At least, for now. He just turns to fully face Peter and listens as he starts up again about his family. He then leads Noah out of the office, claiming that there are much more interesting things to see in Beacon Hills.

But the only thing Noah wants to see right now is his wife and son. Of course, he doesn't say that and continues following Peter around, trying his best to listen to everything he says and forcing a chuckle when he makes some weird joke about the full moon that Noah doesn't quite understand. He just has to get through this and then he can go back to the hospital and see Claudia and Stiles. It shouldn't take too long.

\--------------------------------

Scott McCall is an absolute idiot. He knows this, just like he knows that going into the woods of Beacon Hills at night alone is a terrible idea. And yet, he did it anyway. He was doing it for some stupid school project; he can't even remember what it was about now, or even what class it was for. He has more pressing issues right now; like trying not to die. 

The woods are hard enough to navigate during the day, with all of the trees and... well, you know, typical things you find in woods. But at night, it becomes one hundred times more difficult. So really, it's not surprising that Scott got a little lost. What doesn't help is that he's a severe asthmatic and kept having to stop every so often to use his inhaler. 

After wandering for a little while, trying to find whatever it was he was looking for, he came to a small clearing of sorts. The full moon was bright in the sky, visible to Scott from the clearing, and he was just glad to have some sort of light. But after letting out a breath of relief, thinking that maybe he actually has a chance of finding his way out of here before he gets so lost that he just has to give up all hope of ever leaving, he hears twigs snap and he goes still.

Scott wonders if this is really happening to him, if he's really standing in the middle of the woods, at night and alone, during a full moon and he just heard a strange and terrifying noise. Of course it is, that's just his luck. 

As slowly as he can, Scott turns his head, eyes darting around between the trees, looking for any sign of some sort of serial killer or monster that's about to jump out and rip his face off. For a second - just one second - he thinks he's safe and that it was just the wind or a rabbit or something normal. But then he spots two bright red glowing eyes staring straight back at him, just a few feet away, and he's reminded that he lives in Beacon Hills.

Scott isn't entirely sure which was a worse idea; going into the woods at all, or deciding to run when he's faced with the thing that is definitely going to be the death of him. He thinks both are equally stupid. 

But here he is, running as fast his legs will go without tripping himself up or falling over something while whatever the hell has _glowing red eyes_ chases after him. He knows it's chasing after him because he can hear it behind him, getting closer with every second and he knows his timing is the worst but he can't help but wonder what can even run that fast. 

Not surprisingly, it catches up to him. There's only so far Scott can run before his lungs give up on him, begging him to just use his inhaler as he wheezes for air, and deciding it's best to not die from asphyxiation, Scott does stop, pressing his back against a tree and hoping the thing that's chasing him won't notice him before he doubles over and fumbles with his inhaler. 

He barely has the time to pull it out of his pocket before he hears a growl not far from him and he's trying his best to stay hidden behind the tree. He's guessing that if this thing with red eyes can run as fast it does, chances are, it can also hear pretty well. Which means his wheezing and his pounding heartbeat have already given him away and he's already dead. 

Scott has never hated being right more than he does when the thing suddenly appears beside him and lunges. He screams and tries to get away but he can feel teeth sinking into his side, an agonising pain shooting through every inch of his body. And yet he still tries everything in his power to get away, fingers digging into the soggy mud, foot kicking wildly in the hopes of hitting its target. 

But then the weight that was holding him down shifts and the thing lets out a noise like a whine. Scott manages to scramble to his feet, despite the burning pain in his side and the blood soaking through his clothes. He whips around and staggers backward, eyes searching wildly for the thing that attacked him. It's just lying on the ground, still and motionless and Scott can now see that it's a wolf. 

That's not the only thing though. There's someone standing over it, a woman with eyes just as bright and red as the wolfs. Scott doesn't wait to find out how that's even possible or why she helped him, he just turns and runs, praying that she's not going to chase after him. 

He safely makes it out of the woods and wanders onto the road, nearly getting himself hit by a car but he's still alive and that's what he's focusing on right now. He makes sure to keep his hand pressed to his side as he makes his way along the road, wishing he had brought his phone with him so that he could call his mom. But instead, he just has to hold on until he can make it to the animal clinic where he works. It's safer to go there to patch himself up than risk his mom finding out about this and his stupidity. 

\------------------------

It didn't take him very long to find his way to the clinic and once inside, he quickly finds everything he needs. Thankfully, the wound isn't too serious and Scott knows exactly what he's doing due to his training to become a vet and his mom being a nurse. Once he's sure the wolf that bit him didn't give him some sort of disease and the bite marks are safely covered by a gauze, he grabs a spare t-shirt from the back and slips it on. 

It's only then that he realises he doesn't have his inhaler. Of course, it would be just his luck that he dropped it in the woods. He's just glad that he doesn't need it right now. 

Instead of focusing on the absolutely terrifying event that just occurred, Scott decides to take his mind off of it and take some dinner to his mom at the hospital. He knows that she won't have eaten anything nearly all day and it'll be nice to see her, even if it's only for two minutes. 

It doesn't take him too long to arrive at the hospital, a bag filled with some of his mum's favourite takeout in his hand as he walks up to the front desk with a smile. He leans his elbows on the desk and swings the bag on his finger, waiting for his mom to look up. 

When she does, a bright grin immediately spreads across her face. "Has my wonderful son brought me dinner?" 

Scott grins back and nods, letting her take the bag as he goes back to leaning his arms on the desk. "He has indeed." 

"What's the catch?" She asks without looking up from the bag. 

Scott pretends to be offended, mouth falling open as he just stares at her. She notices his silence and looks back up at him with a grin. 

"I'm kidding," she says and he chuckles. "Thank you. I appreciate it, especially after the day I've had."

Scott's eyebrows draw together in confusion and he goes to ask her what happened but quickly closes his mouth when her eyes drift over to his left and her grin fades, being replaced by such a heartbroken look that Scott can't help but follow her gaze.

He immediately notices the boy walking over to them. He looks like he's probably about fifteen; the same age as Scott. But his eyes are far too tired for a fifteen-year-old and the dark circles underneath them are worrying. His hair and clothes are a mess like he's been sleeping here for the past week and that's not just a guess, Scott knows that he has been sleeping here. He's seen him around more than once, only coming out of the room that he's always in to go to the vending machine or the bathroom. 

"Hey, I... I'm sorry to bother you," the boy says as he reaches the desk, glancing at Scott. "But uh... I just... I need to know - I need someone to tell me..." He doesn't seem able to finish his sentence, his words only getting more jumbled the more he tries to talk. 

But Melissa sends him a soft smile, understanding what he wants to ask. "Your mother's condition hasn't gotten worse in the last few days." Scott's eyebrows only furrow more if possible. It's like he could hear his mom's heartbeat spike. Which obviously doesn't make sense and he probably imagined it. 

"It hasn't?" The boy asks and he sounds hopeful. "Are you sure? Does that mean she's getting better?" 

There's a pause and Scott's stomach twists as he looks at his mom because he can read her too well and he knows what the answer to the boy's question is. 

"I'm afraid we're not sure yet," Melissa says, trying to keep her voice at least a little reassuring. 

The boy swallows and nods, like he knew that was coming. He manages a quiet thank you, a small smile that's barely even there, and then he glances at Scott once more, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Scott follows his gaze and he realises that his hand had moved to cover the spot where the bite marks are without realising it. The boy doesn't seem to question it though and just turns away and heads back into his mother's room.

Scott stays at the hospital for a few more minutes since his mom is on her break and she has some time to talk. It's nice, it's been a little while since they've had the time to just be... normal. Once her break is up and she has to go tend to some of her patients, she smiles and says she'll see him at home if he's still awake and then she's gone. 

Scott just pushes away from the desk, intending to leave and go home, get a good night's sleep for lacrosse practice tomorrow and hope that the bite marks don't get infected. But instead, he hesitates and then walks towards the room that he saw the boy go back into. He doesn't know why he does it, maybe it's curiosity, maybe it's sympathy.

Either way, he stands in the doorway of the hospital room and his stomach twists once more at the sight of the boy curled up in the chair next to his mother's bed, both of his hands holding onto one of hers and his forehead leaning against them. She's fast asleep but he's still awake. It takes Scott a few seconds to realise that the boy is crying. He's so quiet that Scott wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching him and seen the tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Scott wishes he could go over and say something to him, tell him that everything's going to be okay and just... comfort him. But he doesn't even know him and Scott knows that he shouldn't interrupt him. Maybe if he sees him again he'll say something. But for now he just leaves and this time, he does head home. 

There's so many things bouncing around inside his head that when he lies down in his bed to try and get some sleep, he's no longer as tired as he was earlier. All he can think about is that wolf in the woods, the woman standing over it with her bright red eyes, the bite marks on his side. And for some reason, the guy in the hospital. He feels like he should have asked his mom a little more about him, at least found out his name. But now he's just stuck wondering about him and his mother and hoping she'll get better. 

Eventually, he does fall asleep, the glow of the full moon hanging in the sky shining in through his blinds, accompanied by the soft sound of a wolf howling in the distance.


End file.
